The First Lady
The First Lady is an airship that operates out of Columbia in BioShock Infinite. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth spend a large portion of BioShock Infinite trying to use the airship to escape the flying city. History Following the untimely murder of Lady Comstock, the The First Lady was constructed and set aloft. Just as the floating city criss-crosses the United States, the zeppelin encircles Columbia serving as a mobile museum to keep Lady Comstock's memory alive in the minds of the citizens. The ship docks at the First Lady's Aerodrome in Soldier's Field and takes paying customers on aerial tours of the city. The First Lady Named for and engraven with an image of Lady Comstock, the airship is of an average size and its interior is lushly decorated with gold and burgundy finish. The ship has a small museum in its back with the first lady's mementos kept on display, including her trademark blue dress. A large portrait of Lady Comstock adorns the airship's side. Two-high caliber gun turrets are mounted to the hull to defend the airship, so that it may fulfill its role without escort. The tail and wings of the airship have also been shortened and airfoils streamlined, which likely makes the airship faster and more aesthetically appealing. Like many zeppelins in Columbia, The First Lady is capable of navigating longitude and latitude automatically. It also constantly keeps its engines running, even when docked. ''BioShock Infinite'' The First Lady ''is first seen flying above Battleship Bay. Booker notices a poster advertising tours through the airship and speculates that he and Elizabeth could use ''The First Lady to leave Columbia. Booker motivates Elizabeth to follow him by saying that the airship is heading to Paris, neglecting to inform her that it must be stolen first. When the pair enter Soldier's Field, The First Lady flies to the its aerodrome to dock for the night. Unfortunately, when the two try to activate the gondola to the aerodrome, the Shock Jockey powering the controls shorts out. After retrieving the Shock Jockey Vigor at the Hall of Heroes, Booker reactivates the gondola, and he and Elizabeth board The First Lady. When Booker sets a course, he does so for New York rather than Paris. Elizabeth, recognizing the coordinates immediately and confronts Booker, and begins crying when he admits the truth. When Booker tries to console her, she hits him in the head with a wrench, rendering him unconscious. Before Elizabeth can fly The First Lady to Paris, the ship is surrounded by Vox Populi gunships. Elizabeth leaves an unconscious Booker in the airship and flees before the Vox arrive. Daisy Fitzroy and several other Vox Populi members board the airship and use it as a mobile medical bay. When Booker regains consciousness, Daisy bargains with him in exchange for the airship, making him go to Finkton to retrieve munitions for the Vox. The First Lady is seen again in the second alternate reality to which Booker and Elizabeth travel, wherein the Vox revolution is underway. There, it is being used by Daisy to make a speech to her followers, even replacing the image of Lady Comstock with a projection of Daisy's face. When Booker comes to retrieve the airship, Daisy accuses him of being an impostor (or a ghost), having witnessed the death of her universe's Booker DeWitt. Daisy reacts with force, commanding her followers to kill Booker and Elizabeth. The two find Daisy and the airship on top of the Finkton factory. After stabbing Daisy, Elizabeth quickly boards The First Lady and retreats into the cabin, where she changes into Lady Comstock's dress. Booker sets a random course and the airship takes off, only for a statue on the ship to summon Songbird. While Booker and Elizabeth try to make the airship go faster, Songbird attacks and crashes the zeppelin in Emporia, where its envelope burns to a skeleton. Gallery 1stladymodel.jpg|A model of The First Lady. Firstladyairship015.jpg|The entrance to the airship. gzdfgzdfg.jpg|Facing forward on The First Lady. 2013-03-30_00082.jpg|''The First Lady's control panel. 2013-03-30_00098.jpg|The Vox Populi take the airship. thrtsrth.jpg|The Whistler statue to the right. airshipsongbird.jpg|Songbird attacking ''The First Lady. 2013-03-31_00709.jpg|The Songbird brings down The First Lady. rgerzer.jpg|The final resting place of the airship. Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Machines Category:Vehicles